pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Shiny Ashes
I normally hate telling my experiences with pokemon, but i feel like this would be a warning.. rather than a story time. It was a Thursday... i think.. one of the coldest and rainy days i've ever witnessed.... i'd just come back from a long day of school, and i just wanted to rest for a bit, maybe play some videogames while im doing that... I grabbed my 3ds and checked the EShop as i did every day to see what was new, to my surprise, i saw that the pokemon games Gold, Silver and Crystal made it into the 3ds, i was so happy! Pokemon gold was my first pokemon game, and i couldnt wait to play it again! Fortunately, i had saved enough money in my 3ds to buy it without the need of purchasing a card. I was deciding on which of the 3 i'd buy, i ended up buying Pokemon Crystal Version, since i've never played that one, and Silver Version was barely any different to Gold Version. When the game fully downloaded, i booted it up, and started playing. I remembered that this was the first game that added gender selection at the start screen, Kris was and still is one of my favorite protagonists, so i had to go with the female selection. I went for the canon name, as i didnt like the protagonists not having accurate names, and i started to play. Once my character appeared in her room, i checked the options imediatly, only to be greeted with a "Help" option. "Huh.. thats not normal... i think" - i thought to myself I checked what that option was, it ends up it was my trainer card. "D-did.. my name just change to.. 'help'..?... Agh doesnt matter, its just a stupid coding error".... It wasnt a coding error.... I headed out, and did the simple things as every crystal playthrough, for starter.. i chose chikorita, despite being the weakest one out of the 3, i still loved em, and i somehow got that rare percent of a female chikorita, i decided i would name em "Isabel" since that was what i named my first female pokemon in every game Everyone seemed normal aside from the name change, i ignored silver peeking out the window already knowing what he was gonna do, and went into the grass. A battle started. '- [ A W I L D _______ A P P E A R E D] -' "A wild wh- THATS A SHINY MOLTRES!" - i yelled in exitement, before realizing something was clearly wrong. "W-wait.. moltres cant appear in the gen 2 games" - i whispered to myself.. wondering what was wrong with my game, i sent out Isabel but instead of the usual chikorita sprite, she appeared on a velvet red color... Something was clearly wrong here. I tried to escape the battle, since it was clear that my chikorita couldnt beat this Lv 100 moltres. '- [ Y O U C A N T E S C A P E ! ] - - [ W I L D _______ U S E D Ḑ̷̳̯̭͔͚̫̗̳̍̇̌͑̽̑̋̈̈͗̆ ̴̧̛̺̖̰̤͉̫̪̣̝͓̩̈́́̌̌̓̾̇̄̊̔̚͠͝ͅE̶̛̛͔͙̘͗̒̓̾̊̀̈̃̋͝ ̵̯̭̞̦͔͕̩̖͓́͊̽̅̔̀͌͝͝ͅĄ̸̧̦̫̮͙͖̟͉̫̪̟̋͐̅̓̑͒̾̐̆̅͊͘ͅ ̵̛͙̬̐̃̈́̋̈́̏̇̐͊͘͝͝T̸̞̝͇̝͈̤͉͚͑̄̀̀̆̔͘̚͝ ̵̡͈͔̗͓̃̋̈́͌̔̅̿̿̚͝H̷̢͍̠͎̠̮̦̺̺͖͙̀͠ ̴͖̲̍̽̚ ̴͗̆̅̾͂̏̇͗̂̅̒̒͜͠Ą̴̡̨̙̺͎̙͎̝̬̥̀̊̆͌̑̅̊̋̓̒̏̚̚ ̵̫͕̞̹̩̝͓̑͊S̸̨̡̛̖̬̲̭̰͉̣̱͖̲͚͎͗̍̎̇̂͒̉͗͋̍̉́͆ ̸͎̙͖̟͕̃̾͂́͂̓̾̈͆̊̐̽̓̋͂H̶̡̤̺̫̠̞͋̈́̾̍̅̾̚ ̶̰̘́̓E̶̡̡̧̨̹̩͚̰͎̊̑̅̓͛̀͐͋͊ ̵̯̥̖̜̏̐S̵̠͇͉̟̰͚̺͊͒̈̇̆̚ ! ] -' '- [ I S A B E L F A I N T E D ! ] -' .... The game reset... i couldnt even read what that glitch text said.... "Agh.. who cares, i'll just continue when i last saved." - i said to myself... I skipped the start menu cutscene as i always do, and i selected the "Continue" option. I started in my room.. where i last saved, i checked the menu again, this time i actually had.. a pokemon..? but.. where i last saved i still hadnt recived my pokemon yet... my name was still "Help", so i checked what i had pokemon i had.... It was a chikorita.. except it was nameless... i checked its summary, but when i did i realized that was indeed my chikorita Isabel.... except.. it had no name at all.. the same Velvet red... I closed the menu before i realized that my character's sprite had no face at all.. just a black void. I was starting to get really creeped out, i went outside my character's house to realize that i wasnt in New Bark Town.. i was in some kind of glitch place.. i.. didnt want to continue.. but something kept me from leaving.... I moved foward to explore the place.. and what do i see.. that moltres... the sprite was bright pink... quite glitchy. I once again interacted with the moltres, a battle triggered. '- [ A W I L D _______ A P P E A R E D] -' The same shiny moltres... still nameless.... i sent out Isabel.. well... now ______ but you get what im saying... the same thing happened as the last time. '- [ W I L D _______ U S E D Ḑ̷̳̯̭͔͚̫̗̳̍̇̌͑̽̑̋̈̈͗̆ ̴̧̛̺̖̰̤͉̫̪̣̝͓̩̈́́̌̌̓̾̇̄̊̔̚͠͝ͅE̶̛̛͔͙̘͗̒̓̾̊̀̈̃̋͝ ̵̯̭̞̦͔͕̩̖͓́͊̽̅̔̀͌͝͝ͅĄ̸̧̦̫̮͙͖̟͉̫̪̟̋͐̅̓̑͒̾̐̆̅͊͘ͅ ̵̛͙̬̐̃̈́̋̈́̏̇̐͊͘͝͝T̸̞̝͇̝͈̤͉͚͑̄̀̀̆̔͘̚͝ ̵̡͈͔̗͓̃̋̈́͌̔̅̿̿̚͝H̷̢͍̠͎̠̮̦̺̺͖͙̀͠ ̴͖̲̍̽̚ ̴͗̆̅̾͂̏̇͗̂̅̒̒͜͠Ą̴̡̨̙̺͎̙͎̝̬̥̀̊̆͌̑̅̊̋̓̒̏̚̚ ̵̫͕̞̹̩̝͓̑͊S̸̨̡̛̖̬̲̭̰͉̣̱͖̲͚͎͗̍̎̇̂͒̉͗͋̍̉́͆ ̸͎̙͖̟͕̃̾͂́͂̓̾̈͆̊̐̽̓̋͂H̶̡̤̺̫̠̞͋̈́̾̍̅̾̚ ̶̰̘́̓E̶̡̡̧̨̹̩͚̰͎̊̑̅̓͛̀͐͋͊ ̵̯̥̖̜̏̐S̵̠͇͉̟̰͚̺͊͒̈̇̆̚ ! ] -' '- [ ______ F A I N T E D ! ] -' My game reset again... this kept happening over and over untill my character became pitch black... every single text of the game was glitched... nothing seemed like a pokemon game anymore... But this time... just... when i stepped out of my character's home a battle was triggered, without me having to talk to that moltres... '- [ ______ W A N T S T O D I E ! ] -' WAIT WHAT!? This time my chikorita Isabel was on the other side of the screen... and for my character it just stood there. Because i wasnt a pokemon.. i had different options '- C r y' '- S c r e a m' '- E s c a p e' '- B u r n' ...... i.. i selected "Cry" '- [ You cried for help... your whines of agony were heard thru echo ] -' ... "Scream" ...? '- [ You screamed at the top of your lounges for help... you feel your throat desintegrating ] -' . .. "Escape" '- [ If you enter, y o u n e v e r g e t o u t ] -' ....... i.. i didnt want to press the last option.. but.. it's not like i could do anything else.... "Burn" '- [ C O M E T O M E L I T T L E O N E ! ] -' The screen faded to black When the screen came back, i could see my chikorita..? it.. it seemed sad, i thought those emotion boxes were exclusively from pokemon yellow! there's no way there was data of emotion boxes for the johto starters.... Isabel started to speak in some kind of text box "H__p __ pl___e... __s __in___l... _t b__s.. it _urn_ a _o_.. ___t.. __d m_ m___ry al_eady" "W-what is she saying..? i.. i dont understand anything..." i thought to myself The screen imediatly turned black, and a text box appeared while that voidly darkness covered the screen. '- [ C o n g r a t u l a t i o n s ! W e s h a l l b u r n t o g h e t h e r f r o m n o w a n d f o r e v e r ! ! ! ] -' When the screen came back, i could only see the image of Isabel being burned alive, while a ear-breaking glitch sound was in the background, i imediatly closed my 3ds after that, i undownloaded that crystal version imediatly... the image of that chikorita was burning in my head... its face of pain was still b u r n i n g in my mind........ After that, i decided i would take a shower, i wanted to relax for a bit, since what had just happened made me really scared. When i entered the bathroom, the shower was already on..? and.. none seemed to be there, and just before i knew the door closed shut behind me, and the water started getting outside the tub into the floor. It was burning, everything hurted when i touched it, i got on the drawer that was just next to the tub, there was absolutely no other place where i could avoid the water, but slowly, it started rising.. and rising.. and rising.... the smoke of the burning water was making my breath short and eventually.. i passed out.... how... long was i in the water..? i have no idea... did it hurt..? probably... i was unconcious so.. i couldnt feel at all... I woke up at the hospital who knows when after that... it seemed like just afew seconds i fell into the boiling hot water Everything hurted.. I was wrapped in bandages, and i couldnt move at all.. i decided to look at my surroundings, and just when i turn my eyes to the left... i see... a shiny moltres plushie.... Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game